


Unexpected Visitor

by TheSecondBatgirl



Series: Unexpected Verse [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, post-Once a Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back from San Angeles, Kira invites Adam in for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

"Well," Adam said as he pulled up in front of Kira's house. "I guess this is it." It had been a long drive back from San Angeles, but it had also been an enjoyable one. He'd really liked getting to know the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger during their time as teammates. They'd started by swapping embarrassing Tommy stories, but over the short time they'd spent together in San Angeles, it had definitely expanded into something more.

They hadn't really stopped talking since they'd dropped Tori off in Blue Bay Harbor a few hours before. But now suddenly it was awkward.

"I guess so," Kira agreed. She sounded a little disappointed. They both got out of the car, and Adam unlocked the trunk so that she could get her bag. As she turned to walk up the driveway, Adam caught her wrist.

"Wait," he said quietly, and hoping that he hadn't misread the signs, he leaned in and kissed her.

Kira kissed him back, her bag dropping to the ground as her arms made their way around his neck, and he held her to him. For a first kiss, it might not have been perfect, but it was pretty close.

When they broke apart, Kira calmly picked up her bag.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" she asked him. "After all, you've got a long drive ahead of you."

"I'd love some," Adam told her, really hoping that coffee was a euphemism.

Kira reached in and stood on her toes to kiss him again, and they barely managed to break apart as they made their way up Kira's driveway. He was glad that it was dark out so that they weren't giving her neighbors that much of a show.

Kira fumbled for her keys and even with Adam distracting her with kisses, she finally managed to unlock the door, pulling him inside with her, dropping the bag just inside. Her hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt, reaching under, and Adam groaned and buried his face in her neck, kissing her everywhere he could reach. Yep, coffee had definitely been a euphemism.

There was a cough, and the two broke apart, assuming fighting stances automatically. The lights flipped on, and four guys in color-coordinated clothing stood in the hallway. Adam only recognized one of them - Tommy. He could only guess that the other three were the other members of Kira's former team.

"Hey guys," Kira said coldly, and Adam sincerely hoped that he never did anything to Kira to make her speak to him like that. "Why are you in my house?"

Tommy just gaped at them, his eyes moving rapidly between the two, and he appeared to be incapable of speech. The one in red just kept laughing, and the one in white was shaking his head, as if he was trying to unsee what he had seen. Luckily the one in blue was living up to the color.

"We just came by to welcome you home," he said cheerfully. "But since you have company, I guess we'll be going now."

"Ethan," Kira said in that same all-too-calm tone of voice. "You'll be making up for this, right?"

Ethan winced. "I'll have you a new computer tomorrow," he swore. "And um, I'll tell Hayley to yell at Dr. O." He grabbed the ones in red and white. "Come on," he told them, and he pulled them out of the house. Tommy continued to stand there, staring.

"Tommy?" Adam asked nervously. "You breathing?"

"You," Tommy started, but then he turned back to look at Kira. "And you."

"Yes," Adam said. Kira was giggling.

"Dr. O, do you need to sit down?" she asked. "Because I can go grab those three dorks and make them drive you home."

"You two," Tommy said again. "Were kissing."

"And we were going to be doing more than that before you showed up," Kira grumbled. Tommy turned an interesting shade of red, almost matching his old Zeo uniform, and Adam grinned, wrapping an arm around Kira. "Seriously, go home."

Tommy turned back to Adam. "She's my _student_ ," he said accusingly.

"She's 21," Adam said with a shrug. "And she's not mine."

"And who I kiss is none of your business," Kira interjected firmly. "But Rangers have to stick together. Now go _home_." She laced the final word with just a hint of her Ptera scream, and Tommy took a step back.

"Don't hurt her," he said to Adam, and Adam thought that he should be insulted.

"I won't," he promised anyway, and Tommy very reluctantly left the house, closing the door behind him.

"So," Kira asked, as she very carefully locked the door and turned to him. "Where were we?"

"I think," Adam said. "You said something about coffee?"

"Mmm," Kira agreed, as she kissed him again. "In the bedroom. If you'd still like some."


End file.
